


Une couronne de lumière

by Alionouchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Miya Atsumu/Hinata, Implied/Referenced Oikawa/Hinata, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: Kageyama ne veut pas qu’Hinata ouvre les yeux. Il a trop peur qu’il le voie vraiment. Qu’il s’en aille en courant. Là où il ne pourra plus jamais le rattraper.Au fond, Kageyama voudrait plutôt qu’Hinata ouvre les yeux et qu’il reste quand même, auprès de lui. Mais il ne pense pas que cela soit possible.Hinata Shoyo est déjà trop important pour être perdu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Une couronne de lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une fic courte cette fois ! Alléluia ! 
> 
> Merci à ma fidèle bêta-lectrice !

Il n’y a pas de raison valable. Il n’a rien pourtant. Il n'est rien. Il est petit, il ne sait pas faire grand-chose sur un terrain, à part sauter, à part se battre, au-delà de toute raison, au-delà de toute logique. Kageyama a déjà vu des joueurs bien plus intéressants que ça, et même sans compter Oikawa. 

Mais il s’installe en lui, sans aucune gêne, à coup de cris de joie, d’enthousiasme, de résolution, de lumière, sans que Kageyama ne comprenne pourquoi, sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire. 

Kageyama ne se soucie pas des gens. Encore un entraînement qui a porté ses fruits, de façon un peu trop violente à son goût. Il ne retient pas les visages, peut-être au plus le rythme d’une course d’élan, le mouvement d’une main qui frappe le ballon. Il a essayé une fois, de se lier, mais cela lui a servi de leçon. Il n’est plus du tout sûr de vouloir recommencer. 

Il n’oublie plus ce sourire enjoué à partir de ce jour-là, ni cette moue de dépit, ni ces pleurs d’impuissance, ni cette étrange sensation dans le ventre qui lui dit : tu le connais déjà, tu le retrouveras.

Hinata Shoyo n'a pas de nom. Il n’est personne mais ce n’est déjà plus totalement vrai.

xxx

Hinata est courageux et obstiné.

Il veut croire qu’il est indispensable. Il ne l’est pas pour le volley. Il l’est déjà pour Kageyama sans qu’il comprenne une seule seconde pourquoi.

Une frappe plus tard, il l’est totalement. Pour le volley aussi. Pour respirer plus calmement.

Hinata est entré avec violence et toutes les mains, tous les bras tendus n’auraient pu le contrer, l’empêcher d’y pénétrer. C’est irritant, cette défaite contre soi-même. Mais c’est bien plus que ça. C’est chaud aussi, presque réconfortant. 

Hinata Shoyo est son coéquipier. Il est son partenaire et c’est pour de vrai.

xxx

Hinata ferme les yeux, se jette dans le vide, de toute son âme. Kageyama a entendu parler de la confiance, même s’il n’est plus sûr d’en avoir ressenti pour quelqu’un depuis qu’il sait ce que ce mot signifie vraiment.

Il ne veut plus, parce que tout ceux en qui il en avait placé un bout sont partis, parfois même malgré eux, ou sans faire réellement exprès.

Mais ce n’est pas de la confiance qu’il voit chez Hinata. C’est de la foi. Ou de la conviction. Quelque chose qui a tout à voir avec la passion et rien avec la raison. Qui a tout à voir avec l’inexplicable. 

Kageyama n’a jamais eu que des certitudes. Sur son talent, son avenir. Cette révélation ne leur ressemble en rien. C’est un fluide caressant de force et de douceur. C’est ce qu’il a vécu de plus intense dans sa vie, de plus incompréhensible. 

Mais Kageyama n’a pas peur. Il n’a plus peur de rien. Parce que lui aussi, maintenant, il croit. 

Pas en grand-chose pour le moment. Il croit qu’Hinata sautera toujours pour attraper ses passes. Il sent qu’il le fera, il le sait. 

Cette ferveur prend soudain toute la place, elle transforme les ruines un peu aiguës qui lui cassaient la plante des pieds en une douce prairie, dans laquelle quelques petits arbres poussent déjà. 

Hinata est un mystère, mais il existe. 

Hinata Shoyo est un miracle.

xxx

Hinata est un cri, une course effrénée, un souffle raccourci et rocailleux.

Hinata est toutes les courses. Hinata doit être poursuivi, doit être devancé. Pour s’assurer qu’on ne le perdra jamais de vue, qu’il restera toujours à côté. 

Hinata est comme lui. Il est son écho. Ou c’est Kageyama qui est le sien. Il rend le chaos et la souffrance harmonieux. 

Hinata est là et ils n’ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il rend la défaite encore plus amère. Il la rend possible, presque supportable. 

Hinata Shoyo est toutes les formes de la rédemption.

xxx

Hinata est un coup dans la nuit, Il est le goût du sang dans la bouche, le bruit de deux corps qui se heurtent, qui se frappent, qui ne savent pas parler, qui ont besoin de se toucher, de se frotter.

Hinata est la souffrance et l’incompréhension. Se passer simplement un ballon ne suffit pas parfois. 

Kageyama ne veut pas qu’Hinata ouvre les yeux. Il a trop peur qu’il le voie vraiment. Qu’il s’en aille en courant. Là où il ne pourra plus jamais le rattraper.

Au fond, Kageyama voudrait plutôt qu’Hinata ouvre les yeux et qu’il reste quand même, auprès de lui. Mais il ne pense pas que cela soit possible.

Hinata Shoyo est déjà trop important pour être perdu.

xxx

Kageyama sait qu’il n’est pas fait pour être aimé. On le lui a fait bien comprendre, à de nombreuses reprises. Ce n’est pas la sensation la plus agréable du monde. Mais il a accepté cette idée que personne ne prendrait la décision de se lier à lui.

Il avait presque réussi à s’en convaincre. Il a presque réussi à faire comme s’il n’en sentait pas le manque. Quand on est comme lui, il est logique de ne pas être aimé. Mais il ne sait pas comment être autrement. Il ne fait pas exprès. 

Les mots ne le blessent pas. Ils l’ont trop fait par le passé. Il a été bien trop facile de se servir de la douleur pour créer un solide bouclier. Lui, il est toujours fidèle au poste. Elle, elle est devenue de la méfiance et de la résignation. 

Elle l’était. 

Personne ne devrait accepter ce qu’il a à donner. Rien. A part de bons ballons. Il comprend très bien cela. 

Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il n’en a pas envie. Il y a des choses qu’on ne commande pas. Tout n’a pas la forme d’un ballon que l’on peut toujours maîtriser. Elles ont pourtant la même forme ronde et infinie mais on ne peut les toucher des doigts.

Comme le sourire d’Hinata. Comme la couronne qu’il a confectionné pour lui. Elle a une forme concrète bien sûr, palpable mais ce n’est qu’une illusion. Elle est bien plus réelle que cette illusoire matérialité. Bien plus profonde. 

Hinata a ouvert les yeux. Et il est resté. Kageyama voudrait ne pas être aussi heureux, soulagé, déjà dépendant de ce sentiment. Mais il y a bien trop de choses qu’on ne commande pas. 

Hinata Shoyo est un ami. Et dans l’esprit de Kageyama, en plus du volley, il n’y a plus que ça.

xxx

Hinata est un menteur. Il ne sera pas toujours à ses côtés, sur le terrain. Hinata l’a abandonné. A force de trop regarder les autres, à force de se lier à tous, de les admirer, de les aimer.

Kageyama avait voulu faire semblant que cela ne pourrait jamais arriver. C’est une nouvelle réalité avec laquelle il va lui falloir composer. Il sait maintenant que cela ne s’arrêtera plus jamais de se produire. 

Kageyama voudrait lui en vouloir profondément. Mais il ne peut pas. Parce qu’il sait maintenant. Hinata lui a donné ça aussi. Le volley et la vie ne sont qu’une même chose. 

Ce monde qu’il croyait connaître par cœur est en train de renaître sous ses yeux. Ce n’est pas juste la souffrance de la défaite, la joie de la victoire, la satisfaction du geste laborieux qui devient fluide. C’est la connexion aux autres, c’est la connexion à Hinata. 

Le volley c’est toujours Hinata, même quand il n’est pas là. Voir Hinata sourire, le toucher grâce au ballon qui est un prolongement de ses doigts. Jusqu’à progresser, devenir le meilleur, simplement pour qu’il le voie. Jamais il ne l’a autant aimé. 

Peut-être que Kageyama aurait voulu qu’Hinata entende ce qu’il a dit au reste de l’équipe. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu’il ne sache pas l’étendue de tout ce qu’il lui a donné, de tout ce qu’il lui a rendu alors que Kageyama ne savait même pas qu’il le cherchait. 

Hinata devrait être une maladie dont on peut encore guérir. Mais le problème c’est qu’il est le seul remède qui existe à tous les maux. 

Hinata Shoyo est devenu un besoin vital, une nécessité. Et pas seulement pour le volley.

xxx

Hinata Shoyo est le souffle retrouvé après une nuit trop longue dans laquelle on s’est perdu, attiré par l’obscurité et le silence apaisants. Hinata est le bruit et la lumière, et la joie.

Hinata est un secret que l’on a peur de salir en le divulguant et en lui donnant déjà corps alors que sa beauté réside dans sa nature ineffable. 

Mais ça c’est parce qu’Hinata est un soleil, bien sûr, qui éclaire désormais chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses doigts.

Tout serait plus simple si Kageyama pouvait encore s’asseoir devant la supérette et manger sa glace sans regarder la bouche d’Hinata. Sans se demander si sa salive lui donne un goût particulier. 

Tout serait plus simple si Kageyama ne pensait pas, bien trop souvent, qu’il aimerait la remplir, sa bouche toujours grande ouverte, comme si elle n’attendait que ça. 

Mais rien n’est simple. Parce qu’Hinata Shoyo n’est déjà plus qu’une bouche, des lèvres, une langue, tout ce qui en sort, tout ce qui pourrait y rentrer.

xxx

Pour Kageyama, ces camps d’été sont une malédiction. Il y fait toujours beaucoup trop chaud. Kageyama se moque de la chaleur, il la supporte. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il a appris à faire de son corps un allié, quelle que soit la situation.

Ou du moins c’est ce qu’il croyait.

Il ne sait pas exactement quand cela a commencé. Le jour où une goutte de sueur est devenue autre chose, un diamant un peu trop brillant, la seule source qui lui ait jamais donné envie de boire, qui lui ait fait jusqu’à comprendre ce qu’était réellement la soif. 

Il ne sait pas comment elle est devenue autre chose, poisseuse, collante, simplement l’écho d’un autre fluide dont il aimerait encore davantage se remplir la bouche. 

Kageyama ne se ment pas à lui-même. Maintenant qu’il en est là, il sait que la machine est lancée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et que peu importe quand c’est devenu aussi impérieux et douloureux. Le chemin qu’il a emprunté ne pouvait que le mener là. 

Kageyama ne se fait pas d’illusion. Ce n’est pas ce que font deux garçons de son âge. Ils ne se lèchent pas les lèvres, ils ne se repaissent pas de la sueur de l’autre. Ils ne sont pas que de la peau hérissée et impatiente. Il ne sont pas que des bouches, des langues et des mains qui se pétrissent et se dévorent continuellement. 

Ils jouent au volley ensemble, ils chahutent innocemment. Ils se disputent, se sourient. Alors Kageyama fait comme tous les autres garçons. 

Hinata Shoyo est un rêve. Un rêve liquide, poisseux. Un rêve de bonheur.

xxx

Il n’y aura plus de match à gagner ensemble.

Il n’y aura plus ces entraînements sans fin, comme si se séparer même pour une nuit était devenu trop dur.

Il n’y aura plus ces sourires, moqueurs parfois, toujours chaleureux, toujours tellement brillants. 

Il n’y aura plus ces retours, Hinata marchant à côté de lui et de son vélo. 

Il n’y aura plus ces moments, trop rares, où Kageyama a failli parler, ou alors c’était peut-être Hinata et où finalement personne n’a rien dit. Ces regards en coin, tout au long de la route qui s’intensifient au fur et à mesure qu’arrive le croisement de leurs chemins. Il n’y aura plus ce bras tendu un instant, pour toucher, pour saisir, mais qui s’interrompt finalement, à quelques centimètres de son but. 

Il lui reste juste les rêves étouffés, les dents serrées sur l’oreiller. 

Et Kageyama n’aura même plus à se demander si tout cela a vraiment existé, s’il y avait peut-être une possibilité. 

Hinata Shoyo est un au revoir qui ressemble trop à un adieu. Il résonne douloureusement dans les oreilles de Kageyama, dans tout son corps qui lui semble soudain lesté d’un poids indéfinissable, comme s’il n’allait plus jamais pouvoir sauter. 

Kageyama aurait voulu qu’Hinata soit encore un « A demain ». Soit éternellement un « A demain ».

Mais Hinata Shoyo est un « A la prochaine Kageyama. »

xxx

Kageyama n’est pas un bon ami. Il ne l’a jamais été. Il n’est même pas sûr d'avoir été même un ami. Il ne sait même pas comment on fait. De toute façon, Hinata n’est pas vraiment un ami non plus. Il est l’essentiel, et le superflu aussi, par mille gestes, mille sourires. Il l’était. Il était le matin qui se lève, le soir qui se couche, toutes les nuits trop longues.

Il n’est plus qu’une masse de souvenirs trop doux désormais, et même ceux qui ont été mauvais, avant. Mais qui sont devenus lumineux à cause de la façon dont les cheveux d’Hinata les éclairent. Il est une somme d’impairs et de défaites. Il donne du sens à toutes les victoires. Il est la seule que Kageyama aurait vraiment voulu faire sienne. 

Hinata lui écrit des messages. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à part « Tu me manques » et il ne peut pas dire ça. 

Il n’a pas besoin de tout dire. Il a réussi à fonctionner comme ça depuis longtemps déjà.

Il a même réussi à se convaincre qu’il n’était pas obligé de le toucher comme ça. Alors il est habitué aux non-dits, aux gestes morts avant d’êtres nés. A se toucher seul à la place. Cela suffit pour évacuer la frustration suffisamment longtemps pour aller jusqu’à la prochaine fois. 

Il ne lui enverra jamais de « Je t’aime ». Ces mots n’ont rien à voir avec ce qu’il ressent de toute façon. Ils paraissent tellement tristes et banals. Ils ne peuvent même esquisser la forme de ce besoin violent et douloureux de le voir et le toucher. Aucun mot, aucun geste même ne pourrait dévoiler ce déchirement de chaque partie de son corps touché par le manque. De ses poumons qui lui paraissent ridiculement petits quand il est seul dans son lit et qu’il n’est plus obligé de faire semblant. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire la douleur au fond de la gorge, la pression au fond de son ventre qui se secoue de sanglots. 

Alors Kageyama ne répond rien. 

Hinata Shoyo est son passé. Mais quand il était son présent, il était déjà derrière lui.

xxx

Kageyama aimerait que ce soit drôle et léger. Mais ça ne peut pas l’être. Il revoit les images d’Oikawa dans son enfance. Il voudrait être moins rancunier.

Il imagine de nouvelles images embarrassantes d’Oikawa et Hinata ensemble dans un lit. Il voudrait moins avoir envie de vomir, moins souffrir.

Bien sûr Hinata ne peut que plaire à tout le monde. C’était même tout à fait supportable quand ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, quand Hinata ne regardait aucune fille, rien d’autre, personne d’autre plus longtemps que lui et le ballon qu’il lui envoyait. Mais les yeux d’Hinata se portent sur tant de choses qu’il ignore désormais. Sur tant de gens. Sur Oikawa qui est si brillant. Et il en sait quelque chose. Il sait à quel point Oikawa est facile à aimer. Mais Hinata semble savoir comment s’en faire aimer, lui. 

Les deux jalousies se mêlent ne devenant qu’une bouillie amère et infâme dans la gorge et le ventre de Kageyama.

Hinata Shoyo est tout ce qu’il ne sera jamais. Tout ce qu’il n’aura jamais.

xxx

Kageyama est devenu le plus fort. Comme prévu.

Il est serein. A part pour un détail qui prend toute la place et qui ne finira jamais de l’agiter, de secouer son cœur en tout sens dans sa poitrine. 

Kageyama a essayé une fois avec une fille. Il s’est dit qu’en fermant les yeux, il pourrait y arriver. Mais il manque une odeur familière, ces mains qu’il connaît si bien. Il manque la joie. C’était comme une imposture. Comme si on l’avait trompé. Il préfère définitivement faire ça tout seul. Il a plus confiance en ses gestes précis, qui savent, qui connaissent. 

Il avait foi en ceux d’Hinata qui ne le décevaient jamais. Mais ils sont loin désormais et ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, ni ceux qu’il avait façonné, ni ceux qui l’avaient façonné. Ça n’a jamais été que la même chose. 

Hinata Shoyo est un chagrin trop doux qui n’a pas de voix, qui n’a pas de nom. Qui n’a aucune limite sinon celle de la moindre respiration, de la vie elle-même.

xxx

Revoir Hinata sur le terrain est un sentiment indescriptible. C’est comme si c’était Kageyama qui venait de rentrer d’un trop long voyage. Lui, qui pouvait sentir à nouveau une odeur familière et la nostalgie qui étreint avec.

Bientôt la nostalgie disparaît remplacée par un sentiment de joie pure, un plaisir qui est presque de la rage.

Kageyama aurait voulu être moins ému. Il a essayé, de toutes ses forces. Ce n’est qu’une nouvelle défaite contre le bonheur et la souffrance qui va avec.

Regarder Hinata sauter suffit. Kageyama n’a pas besoin de plus. Même s’il désire plus. Hinata est là devant lui et il peut même le toucher. Sa main est dans la sienne un instant, puis sur son bras. Il voudrait la prendre et ne plus jamais la lâcher. 

Regarder Hinata lui sourire suffit. C’est un mensonge. 

Il voudrait ne rien attendre. Il ne peut pas. Kageyama a toujours attendu tant d’Hinata. Et pourtant que lui a-t-il donné de son côté à part de belles passes ? Que peut-il encore lui donner maintenant qu’il n’a même plus ça à lui offrir ?

Kageyama ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qu’est l’amitié. Mais il a un peu progressé avec ses coéquipiers. Et il a envie de tout recoller, de combler la brèche entre lui et les autres. Cette résolution n’a de sens que parce qu’elle brille sous les yeux trop grands d’Hinata. 

Ce ne seront que des entraînements. La distance que Kageyama veut réellement combler, c’est celle entre lui et Hinata. Il voudrait qu’il n’y ait plus rien entre eux. A part de la sueur, qui ne serait là que pour mieux les coller l’un à l’autre. 

L’amitié n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’il ressent pour Hinata. Il voudrait avoir d’autres désirs, de mains qui n’osent même pas se frôler. Mais il n’y arrive pas. Il ne voit plus que des images de corps qui s’emboîtent bruyamment et elles le submergent plus que jamais. 

Hinata Shoyo est revenu.

xxx

La façon dont ils sont déjà si familiers insupporte Kageyama.

Bien sûr, il se connaissent bien. Ils sont coéquipiers. Mais Hinata est aussi le coéquipier de Bokuto, ils sont même très amis. Et cela n'a rien à voir. Kageyama reconnaît cette fièvre dans les yeux d’Hinata, quand Miya lui sourit en montrant ses dents, comme s'il allait le dévorer. 

La jalousie aussi est dévorante, violente. Elle est devant lui. Devant ses yeux. Elle filtre toute sa vision de la réalité. 

Mais ceux d’Hinata sont aussi devant lui et ils brillent toujours autant quand il le regarde. Et Kageyama qui cherche tant à évoluer comprend que ce n’est pas toujours possible. Même avec Hinata pour l’aider. Justement parce qu’Hinata sera éternellement ce tout qui lui permet d’avancer et qui l’en empêche tout à la fois.

Ce ne sont que des petits froissements d’abord, des contrariétés, des doigts légèrement coincés. Il savait que Miya serait là mais pas à quel point il allait le détester. 

Il ne savait pas non plus à quel point Miya allait le détester, c'est évident, et pas que pour le volley. Kageyama ne supporte plus le regard triomphant qu'il lui offre narquoisement quand Shoyo frappe ses smashs avidement. La façon dont Miya le regarde encore quand il passe le bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, de façon possessive. Cela brûle les yeux de Kageyama, cela lui brûle le cœur. 

Mais pas du tout de la même façon que cela lui brûle les doigts quand Hinata tape dans ses mains, après avoir marqué un point sur une de ses passes. 

« Vous êtes ensemble avec Miya ? »

Kageyama a essayé d’user d’un ton décontracté. Il a réussi à cacher la peur mais on aurait quand même dit un aboiement. 

Hinata s'étrangle en buvant l'eau de sa gourde. Mais il ne répond pas. Kageyama ne comprend pas si c’est parce qu’il ne veut pas lui dire ou parce qu’il ne sait pas. 

Le dernier soir du stage, Kageyama revient au gymnase après la douche pour aller chercher ses genouillères. Il entend des murmures, des gémissements derrière une porte. Il voudrait ne pas avoir besoin de s’en mêler. Il voudrait se dire que chacun fait ce qu’il lui plaît. Mais la simple idée qu’Hinata est peut-être là lui tord les entrailles. 

Quand il se rend au réfectoire, Hinata n’y est pas, pas plus que Miya. Kageyama sait maintenant ce qu’il a besoin de savoir.

Hinata Shoyo est toujours si loin. Bien plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été

xxx

Kageyama a toujours été nerveux, parfois violent. Des gestes d’humeur, vite effacés. Mais là, il faut qu’Ushijima l’empoigne, qu’Hoshiumi lui serre sa tête entre les mains pour qu’il arrête enfin de frapper. Pour qu’il réalise ce qu’il a fait.

Il ne veut pas voir Hinata. Il le fait quand même. Hinata est horrifié. Il le regarde d’une nouvelle façon. 

S’il avait pu garder cette admiration et cette complicité, cela lui aurait suffi. Il les a perdues. Il a tout perdu.

Kageyama a toujours tout fait pour que cela n’arrive jamais. La maîtrise du geste, au millimètre près. Ça le connaît. Il y a toujours excellé. 

Une phrase a suffi pour détruire ces milliers d’heures d’entraînement. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes froncements de sourcils, les même services, les mêmes silences. Tout était sous contrôle. Rien ne l’a jamais été.

« Tu ne pourras jamais même imaginer le goût que ça a. » 

Kageyama n’a même pas envie de se justifier et de répéter ces mots qui n’auront jamais aucun sens dans sa bouche, et qui en ont tant dans celle de Miya. 

Kageyama aurait aimé avoir ces mots dans la sienne et tout le reste aussi, la chaleur et le goût que ça a. 

Et regarder Hinata l’oblige aussi à regarder Miya, qui s’est redressé et a déjà sa tête dans les bras d’Hinata. Et qui lui sourit, l’air mauvais. 

Hinata Shoyo est la souffrance, tellement aiguë qu’elle empêche de respirer. Kageyama comprend qu’il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce mot. Il aurait voulu que cela n’arrive jamais.

xxx

Hinata est là, à la porte.

Kageyama ne s’y attendait pas. Il l’espérait. Il ne sait pas si c’est vraiment une bonne chose. Il lui dit d’entrer. Il ne peut plus le regarder. Hinata s'approche.

« Hinata, ne me touche pas. Je vais mourir si tu me touches. » 

Hinata ne répond rien. A la place, il s’assoit juste à coté. 

« Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? »

Peut-être une voix déçue par les mensonges, brisée par la trahison, effrayée par la violence. Peut-être une voix impatiente, une voix qui regrette ce qui aurait pu être. Kageyama ne sait pas ce qu'il peut entendre, ce qui est son désir, ce qui est la réalité.

Kageyama a envie de répondre qu'il ne sait pas dire les choses. Qu'il avait peur de briser quelque chose. Il ne dit rien. Il ne peut pas. Il croise le regard embué d'Hinata. Il a l'air presque implorant. Ses yeux parlent de temps perdu mais ils parlent surtout d'amour, malgré tout, et Kageyama ne retient que ça. 

Soudain, les mots deviennent trop vrais pour être prononcés librement. Ce serait plus simple d’ôter son cœur de sa poitrine et de le donner à Hinata pour qu'il le voie, qu'il le lise et qu’il le prenne, une bonne fois pour toutes. Kageyama souhaiterait qu'il soit d'accord pour le faire. Et peut-être aussi pour lui donner un jour le sien en échange. 

Kageyama voudrait vraiment ne pas être heureux de le voir pleurer. Il voudrait ne pas se réjouir de voir qu’il est capable de le faire souffrir. Il voudrait ne pas autant espérer que cette souffrance ait la même forme que la sienne. Il ne peut pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que tout ce qui coule en lui n'a jamais été qu'Hinata.

Alors c’est Kageyama qui doit le toucher. Il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Ce n’est tout bonnement pas possible de le voir souffrir. Cela l’a été un temps quand la souffrance ne venait pas de lui. 

Mais cela ne l’est plus parce que la souffrance à présent vient de lui. Pourtant il ne peut pas plus le toucher, exactement pour la même raison.

Sa main reste suspendue un long moment. Il a l’impression qu’Hinata a arrêté de respirer autant de temps. Il la pose sur sa tête. C’est aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs. Mais c’est trop irréel, incompréhensible, tendu, comme un souvenir qu’on aurait l’impression d’emprunter à quelqu’un d’autre et que l’on fait sien dans un mouvement d’appropriation autoritaire et illégitime. 

Il ne sait pas s’il est encore capable de lui parler, s’il a le droit de l’aimer encore après ce qu’il a fait. 

Hinata Shoyo est son amour. Et maintenant qu’il le sait, c’est encore plus violent que tout ce que Kageyama avait imaginé, la terreur comme l’espoir.

xxx

Kageyama trouve que la façon de faire d’Hinata manque de clarté. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas le dire. Ce serait ridicule de sa part. Peut-être qu’il lui faut du temps. Peut-être que cette expression n’est pas un vain mot.

Il a invité Hinata à sortir. Il paraît que c’est ce que font les gens. Il voudrait faire les choses bien pour se rattraper. 

Hinata a accepté. Ils sont allés voir Tsukishima jouer. Il a gagné. 

Mais c’est surtout Kageyama qui a gagné. Parce qu’Hinata n’a pas retiré sa main quand il l’a prise. Parce qu’il s’est serré davantage contre lui quand il a passé son bras autour de son épaule.

C’est à Kageyama d’être clair maintenant. Alors il l’est.

Hinata Shoyo est encore plus chaud et précieux que dans tous ses souvenirs.

xxx

Hinata ne parle plus des silences et des non-dits. Hinata ne s’attarde pas sur les regrets. Il regarde devant lui. Devant ses yeux, il y a Kageyama. Il s’approche de son avenir. Il doit être un peu impatient. Mais il sait prendre le temps qu’il faut.

Kageyama non plus ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Il croyait qu’il irait trop vite pourtant. Il a longtemps été trop avide et pressé, comme quand il appuyait sur les deux boutons du distributeur en même temps. Et puis il a attendu si longtemps.

Mais il veut que chaque seconde qui passe devienne suffisamment dense et précieuse pour qu’il en garde à jamais le poids dans son esprit. Il touche juste du bout des doigts ce visage. Il s’imprègne de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. C’est évanescent, sans cesse changeant, rien à voir avec un ballon. Il aime sentir la façon dont ses sourcils se froncent quand il les frôle ; la façon dont ses lèvres s’entrouvrent quand il y passe le doigt. Il aime la naissance de ses cheveux, si fins, derrière l’oreille. 

C’est encore plus doux quand il remplace ses doigts par ses lèvres, quand il embrasse le frémissement d’une paupière, le creux d’une tempe, l’os saillant d’une mâchoire. C’est presque un peu triste quand il avale les larmes d’Hinata. Elles sont salées, mais en aucun cas amères. Pour Kageyama, elles ont le goût du pardon. 

Les gestes d’Hinata sont comme ils l’ont toujours été. Mieux que ce qu’il attendait, mieux que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé, tant et tant de fois. 

Hinata Shoyo est un baiser. Puis des milliers.

xxx

Miya est un type un peu tordu qui fait bien certaines choses. Certaines que Kageyama fait encore mieux. D’autres dont il ignore tout.

Mais il compte bien s’entraîner et devenir meilleur que lui, à ça aussi. Hinata semble définitivement d’accord pour qu’il s’entraîne avec lui. Cela tombe bien. C’est uniquement pour lui qu’il veut le surpasser. 

C’est le meilleur entraînement qu’il a jamais fait. Et à chaque fois qu’Hinata demande : « encore une fois », une porte s’ouvre et un rêve renaît. 

Kageyama aime la façon dont ses yeux se troublent, deviennent vitreux avant qu’il s’abandonne. Il aime la façon dont il les garde ouverts comme s’il voulait donner ça aussi de lui. 

Il peut sentir le goût dans sa bouche maintenant. Il ne sait pas si c’est vraiment bon. Mais l’avaler en lui est meilleur que tout ce qu’il avait espéré. 

Kageyama est vraiment mort quand Hinata l’a touché. Mais c’était l’ancien, celui qui était caché et seul. Maintenant le vrai Kageyama est né de cette étreinte. Il a le droit de toucher Hinata. Il le fait, il n’arrête plus de le faire. Il veut connaître ce goût et tous les autres. 

Hinata fait renaître les mondes. Mêmes ceux qui paraissaient trop brûlés ou abîmés pour cela. Hinata les inonde de tous ses fluides et ils s’érigent, encore et encore. Ils deviennent familiers, ils deviennent accueillants. Et les maladresses se transforment chacune dans sa bouche en éclat de rire. 

Et maintenant c’est Hinata qui lui apprend cette nouvelle façon de se lier. C’est Hinata qui lui apprend et qui l’encourage de ses gémissements et de ses cris. 

Hinata est en lui. Il est en Hinata. Kageyama ne fait pas bien la différence entre les deux. Il ne fait plus bien la différence entre eux dans ces moments-là. Il ne perçoit plus son corps que comme le prolongement du sien.

Hinata Shoyo est une prière muette, pas si silencieuse que ça, faite à genoux.

xxx

Kageyama dit qu'il n’aime pas le sable. C'était peut-être vrai au début. Avant de passer beaucoup trop de temps à se rouler dedans. Ou plutôt à se rouler sur le corps d'Hinata dedans.

Mais il continue à pester, juste pour voir Hinata se moquer de lui, se plaindre de son mauvais caractère. Et surtout pour qu'il le console avec des baisers. 

Ils jouent des matchs ensemble. Leur équipe, c’est juste tous les deux. Et c'est une osmose précieuse, totale. La confirmation que malgré la distance physique, le temps qui passe, ils sont toujours le complément l’un de l’autre.

Kageyama aime tout de ces instants, jusqu'au moindre point perdu où il peut voir le corps d'Hinata se tendre d'impatience et de frustration.

Il aime la victoire aussi, et surtout la façon dont il se jette alors dans ses bras. 

Le volley et l'amour qu'il a pour Hinata, l'amour qu'ils font avec la même urgence et la même joie qu'ils jouent au volley, comme s'ils ne pouvaient jamais être rassasiés, ne sont qu'une même chose. 

Kageyama aime plus que tout mener les choses, être celui qui fait la passe. Mais il aime aussi la recevoir, être docile entre les mains larges et tendres d'Hinata. Il a suffisamment confiance pour ça. Il a même religieusement la foi. Il donne son corps et tout de lui dans ces moments-là, sans réserve et sans regrets. 

Kageyama ne finit jamais de réaliser qu’un seul être humain pouvait le combler. Il ne réalise pas encore qu’Hinata pouvait exister. Encore moins qu'il pouvait l'aimer en retour.

Hinata Shoyo est une réalité bien supérieure à tous les rêves.

xxx

Hinata Shoyo est son avenir. Pour de vrai. Peut-être même qu’il restera pour toujours.

Hinata Shoyo est son foyer, son repère, la maison qui aspire son regard alors qu’il parcourt sans cesse le monde entier.

Hinata Shoyo est toutes les étreintes dans les halls d’aéroport, les nuits d’hôtel fiévreuses, les matchs acharnés, toutes les vibrations de téléphone. 

Hinata Shoyo est chaque nouvelle matinée, qui est déjà une soirée ailleurs, qui fait que le temps n’est plus rien, juste une donnée abstraite, qui fait que le manque est déjà comblé, avant même d’avoir été creusé, qui fait qu’ils ne sont toujours que des garçons qui ne font que jouer et s’aimer, sans jamais s’arrêter. 

Hinata Shoyo est le commencement de son monde, sa finitude. Il est le seul horizon. 

Hinata Shoyo est tout. Et en réalité, il l’a toujours été. Depuis la première seconde où Kageyama l’a rencontré.


End file.
